


[Podfic] Not A Minute of Rest

by niania



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was going to hell. Probably had already. Most of the people Harry had loved and called family were most likely dead or eating their way steadily through living tissue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not A Minute of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Minute of Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556321) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> This story was written and recorded for [](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/)**hd_fan_fair**.  
>  Thank you Ischa for asking me to record this wonderful fic! I absolutely love working with you! :)

Cover Art provided by creepylicious.

| 

## Not A Minute Of Rest

  


**Author:** creepylicious  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
  
 **Warnings:** off screen character death, zombies, sex, disturbing imaginary, creepy  
  
 **Summary:** The world was going to hell. Probably had already. Most of the people Harry had loved and called family were most likely dead or eating their way steadily through living tissue.  
  
 **Music:** The song is an acoustic version of "Out Alive" by Kris Allen.  
  
  
[Text](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/37334.html) | **Wordcount:** 3.645  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?hirdjp0un9a29jp) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:57  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?fdc32fzlx7fnl0s) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:57  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Streaming and Alternative Cover:** [here](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/37389.html)  
 **More Art and Fic:**[here](http://pill-and-heart.livejournal.com/38347.html)

  


**Reader's Notes:**  


Okay some background about this project... The author asked me if I would like to record this fic. She told me it's Harry/Draco and a zombie fic. I was sceptical. ^_^ Harry/Draco? Zombies? Not my thing! I gave it a try anyway and damn was I impressed. This story is so interesting character wise! It's not about zombies, it's about hope and love and desperation. About how far you're willing to go...

Recording was quite a challenge which I of course only realized when I was half way through. It's a really dark story full of difficult emotions. I tried to bring across as much as I could. No idea if it worked. When I listen to it I can hear from my voice that I was really touched by the story but I know my voice pretty well. ^_^ The second problem was that this fic is made of many small pieces and the POV is changing a lot, sometimes within one scene. How do professionals deal with this??? Authors use paragraphs and italics and headlines. What can podficcers do? I decided to use music as some kind of divider. Whithin the last scene it got really complicated though... And another problem was when I reached the editing step I kew the fic by heard and couldn't tell anymore if a first time listener would be able to follow. \o/  


Anyway I should stop talking! I love this fic and even if you think it's not your thing GO READ IT BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING! Also I would love some feedback to know what worked and what didn't with the problems I encountered during recording.


End file.
